Discussion utilisateur:FandeLost/archives2
Discussions Théoriques Ici, parlez théorie avec moi pour me donner vos avis sur tous épisodes (je regarde la saison 3). Une seule condition, la discussion finit, acceptez que je la déplace dans la page de théorie de l'article en question. Suspens Salut ! Je pense que tu es autant impatient que moi... Avant la diffusion du "season finale", as-tu vu ça ? et qu'en penses-tu ? 23 mai 2007 à 13:24 (PDT) AHLALALA Bon, je pense que tu as dû voir le "season final"... et je crois qu'il faut qu'on en parle ;) A ton avis, ça signifie quoi tout ça ? 29 mai 2007 à 06:49 (PDT) Oui, il est génial avec les flashfoward (dans le futur). En plus, il y a plein de morts et la réapparition de Walt, le retour de Locke... Bref, que d'action ! J'ai adoré. Au passage, je dois vous prévenir que j'ai un imprévu et ne pourrais être sur Lostpédia pour une durée indéterminée (pas plus d'une semaine rassurez vous). 29 mai 2007 à 07:33 (PDT) Ca y est : je suis de retour comme avant !!!! 30 mai 2007 à 23:07 (PDT) Discussions diverses Episodes saison 1 *J'ai bientot terminé les épisodes de la saison 1 car je suis au trois quarts de l'épisode . Même si je prend une pose de repos (les épisodes sont longs à écrire), cela ne veut pas dire que je ne les ais pas terminés. Merci de ne pas y toucher. Clin d'oeil Merci pour ton "clin d'oeil" dans ta page utilisateur :) Avais-tu vu le mien de ce matin ? et si oui, j'espère qu'il t'a fait rire !! ;) 16 mai 2007 à 15:06 (PDT) Aide Salut Castillo, je ne sais pas si tu as vu ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Ja suis entrain de rajouter une mini carte explicative sur toutes mes pages de lieux de tournage. Or, pour certaines de ces pages (c'est ça qui est étrange car toutes ne "réagisse" pas de la même manière !), le trait du 2e chapitre coupe l'image qui est à droite. Exemple Il me semble, si ma mémoire est bonne, que tu avais déjà eu ce même type de problème sur ta page utilisateur. Sais-tu comment le régler ? 17 mai 2007 à 22:49 (PDT) Oui, j'ai eus ce même problème et avais demandé à un administrateur mais malheureusement, il m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution que d'arranger la position de l'image. 17 mai 2007 à 22:52 (PDT) Locke Je suis allée voir la page propriétés soignantes car j'ai vu que des modifs avaient été faites. Tu n'as rien mis sur "Locke" dans "non-guérison" ;) Donc, toi aussi, tu as de l'espoir !!! lol Nananananère 18 mai 2007 à 09:03 (PDT) Oui, j'ai de l'espoir, j'avoue ! Mais aussi, sa mort n'est pas officielle alors... 18 mai 2007 à 09:09 (PDT) Problème Salut Alex. J'ai un problème : toutes les boîtes déroulantes spoiler ne fontionnent plus ! Il n'y a pas le "dérouler". Connaîs tu une réponse à ce problème ? 17 mai 2007 à 06:56 (PDT) :Heu... Chez moi ça fonctionne... -- SGC.Alex 18 mai 2007 à 05:38 (PDT) Félicitations !!!! Bravo Castillo et bravo à nous 3 ! 19 mai 2007 à 01:27 (PDT) Modifications Salut. Tout d'abord félicitation. Aprés c'était juste pour te demander si tu pouvais attendre un peu quand quelqu'un travaille sur une page avant d'y travailler aussi car ca bloque les moddif du dernier à les éditer. --Vivere.memento 19 mai 2007 à 03:38 (PDT) Oui, ok, ça m'ai déja arrivé ! 19 mai 2007 à 04:01 (PDT) Flashback Trés bon travail pour les personnages de flashback. J'ai vu la page sur les perso de Hurley. Elle est trés bien et c'est beaucoup plus clair. --Vivere.memento 20 mai 2007 à 11:50 (PDT) Effacement Pourquoi as-tu effacé Honolulu Brewing and Malting Co pour ensuite en recréer un à l'identique ? A cause de ça, il n'y a plus d'historique... 20 mai 2007 à 15:22 (PDT) Nouveau portail Flashback Déjà bravo, c'est une très bonne idée. J'avais lancée l'idée il y a plusieurs semaines en comparant avec la version portugaise. Mais on m'avait dit qu'il y avait d'autres priorités... Bref, je suis complètement avec vous ;) Je t'ai mis, un peu n'importe comment j'avoue, une photo de couple de Bernard et Rose dans ton bac à sable... si ça peut t'aider ! 21 mai 2007 à 08:04 (PDT) Oui, merci, j'ai besoin de photos des couples Jin et Sun maintenant. J'ai déja une photo pour Nikki et Paulo. 21 mai 2007 à 08:06 (PDT) Castillo salut Catillo, désolé pour les spoilers, je débarque et j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à capter les rouages du systeme wiki. Mais je ferai gaffe la prochaine fois. Promis ;-) Sinon, j'ai une petite question, est ce que tu penses que cela serait interressant d'avoir une carte de l'ile avec tout ce que l'on sait déja sur les differentes localisation? Et sinon, un grand bravo pour avoir créé une version fr de lostpedia, c'est vraiment top! Je vais donc essayer de filer un coup de main dès que je peux. Merci pour ton message qui n'était pas du tout agressif, ca change de certains forums ou tu te fais mitrailler à la moindre bévue! Encore bravo. Help Juste une question, pour savoir comment améliorer joliment sa page utilisateur... Comment fait-on pour insérer un bloc sur la droite avec son nom, d'où on vient etc?... Ou s'il y a une page d'aide que je n'aurais pas trouvé peut être ... ?? Merci d'avance Castillo! Zeni 28 mai 2007 à 09:23 (PDT) C'est bon, Vivere m'a aidé ;) Zeni 28 mai 2007 à 10:01 (PDT) Merci pour l'accueil ;) Le wiki n'a que peu de secrets pour moi, je sévis sur Wikipédia depuis plus de quatre ans... En revanche, il y a un binz sur les créations de compte entre /index.php et /wiki ! J'ai apparemment deux comptes avec le même pseudo (en fait, j'ai compris : j'ai ouvert un compte sur fr.lostpedia et un autre sur www.lostpedia...)... ©éréales Kille® | ''Speak to me''* | en ce 29 mai 2007 à 07:44 (PDT) Honolulu Brewing Concernant la page du Honolulu Brewing and Malting co, pourquoi as-tu demandé à Céréales Killer de faire des changements ? Chez moi, il n'y a plus de problème de barre traversant les photos. J'ai compris à quoi c'était dû. Il y a un conflit entre l'image et le "< br >". 30 mai 2007 à 07:28 (PDT) Accueil Tes diff=next&oldid=29829}} dernières modifications ont cassé la présentation de la page d'accueil... ©éréales Kille® | ''Speak to me'' | en ce 1 juin 2007 à 14:13 (PDT) :C'est bon, j'ai trouvé le problème, tu peux débloquer la page quelques secondes... ©éréales Kille® | ''Speak to me'' | en ce 1 juin 2007 à 14:45 (PDT) ::Bon, puisque tu es parti faire dodo, le résultat est là. Avec le sondage. Tu peux donc récupérer ce que j'ai fait. ©éréales Kille® | ''Speak to me'' | en ce 2 juin 2007 à 03:01 (PDT) Test Saison 3 Je m'occupe des épisodes de la saison 3 pour les rendre plus moderne, comme on en avait discuté avec toi et Vivere. J'ai vu que tu les faisais aussi, ne serait-il pas mieux de partager le boulot et par exemple de t'occuper de la saison 2 ? 2 juin 2007 à 04:42 (PDT) Ok, alors je m'occupe de la saison 2. 2 juin 2007 à 04:43 (PDT) Décision Je pense qu'on devrait prendre une decision pour mettre en valeur des portails qui se trouvaient dans "tous les portails" à l'acceuil. Ex : Portail:Animaux, Portail:Véhicules. 4 juin 2007 à 11:03 (PDT) OK mais qu'entends-tu exactement par là ? 4 juin 2007 à 14:47 (PDT) Renommage Eh ! Pourquoi as tu renommé tous les personnages ??? C'est mieux d'avoir les noms complets !!! 3 juin 2007 à 09:02 (PDT) D'après les commentaires qu'Alex a laissé je crois que tu peux trouver la raison dans FR - Lostpedia:édition, dans le premier chapitre Nom des Articles. 3 juin 2007 à 10:25 (PDT) Justement, je pense qu'on pourrait en rediscuter parce que le but d'une encyclopédie est d'être le plus complet possible donc je pense qu'il est mieux d'appeler les personnages par leur prénoms et noms de familles. 3 juin 2007 à 22:25 (PDT) C'est ce qu'on fait déjà, dans les articles. Mais pour les liens, c'est plus simple d'avoir qu'un prénom (ou un surnom), que d'avoir plein de redirections : ça évite de surcharger le serveur... -- SGC.Alex 4 juin 2007 à 04:30 (PDT) Je trouve que c'est beaucoup mieux d'avoir le nom complet. Et si on lançait un débat ? 4 juin 2007 à 07:37 (PDT) :Il avait déjà été lancé à la création de Lostpédia. cf. les archives des discussions je pense. -- SGC.Alex 4 juin 2007 à 08:36 (PDT) Alors je relance la discussion car ce problème (pour moi) est à modifier dans les conventions d'éditions. 4 juin 2007 à 08:56 (PDT) :Vas-y, lance toujours, on verra ce qui en ressort ! :) -- SGC.Alex 4 juin 2007 à 10:44 (PDT) BSC C'est quoi ces bsc ????? Ca complique encore plus l'écriture et en plus, ça a un rendu pas terrible... 5 juin 2007 à 11:15 (PDT) :Bah c'est comme ça, c'est les typographies françaises ! :D -- SGC.Alex 5 juin 2007 à 11:58 (PDT) Tu trouves que ça fait beau toi pour les noms propres ?? 5 juin 2007 à 22:05 (PDT) :Bah oui, et en plus c'est très simple d'ajouter les accents sur les capitales, comme ça ! :D -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 00:12 (PDT) Nouvelle présentation de Lostpédia Je ne voudrait pas passer pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais d'accord mais je trouve qu'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas terrible : * Les noms des articles incomplets * Les "bsc" (je ne vois aucun interet) * Les textes en italiques sous les photos (c'est pas terrible) Bref, pourquoi ne pas laisser comme avant ou au pire, demander des avis en organisant un vote pour ces changements ? 5 juin 2007 à 22:10 (PDT) :Ce sont les règles typographiques françaises en vigueur mises en place par l'Académie Française... (pas les noms des articles, hein, mais pour les deux derniers points). Dans le même style, y'a les espaces à mettre ou pas avant ou après . , ? ; : / ! etc., les guillemets français « » que presque personne n'utilise, l'abréviation M. pour « Monsieur », qui commence seulement à être utilisée sur le net. Bref, tout plein de trucs qui ont dû faire râler les gens à l'origine, mais qui maintenant laissent tout le monde de marbre... Moi, c'que j'dis, c'est que les règles sont déjà là, donc on n'a même pas à se poser de questions sur savoir comment gérer tout ça, c'est plutôt un soulagement selon moi ! :-) -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 00:17 (PDT) PS : Il n'y a pas à avoir de réticences à donner ton avis tu sais, on a toujours la liberté d'expression à ce que je sache ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 00:18 (PDT) Portail:Thèmes Tu penses quoi de ce que j'ai fait sur le "Portail:Thèmes" ? va voir ici Merci, 9 juin 2007 à 06:42 (PDT) Oui, c'est pas ml du tout mais peut être qu'il faudrait rétrécir les images car elles sont trop grandes. 9 juin 2007 à 07:54 (PDT) Les 5 cases ne rentrent pas chez toi ? 9 juin 2007 à 08:27 (PDT) Non, il en rentre seulement 4. 9 juin 2007 à 09:28 (PDT) MODIFS Caaaaaaassssttttilllloooo Je continue mes modifs sur chronologie !!! J'ai mis un message comme quoi je continuais et demandais de ne pas y toucher ! Je viens de perdre mes modifs car tu en as fait en même temps. S'il te plaît, attends que les gens aient fini avant d'y toucher ! 10 juin 2007 à 02:49 (PDT) Il y avait un double message : un à la fin de l'artcile mais aussi un lorsque j'ai créé la nouvelle page... J'y ai passé du temps depuis ce matin, et pour une fois pas de copie... donc je suis un peu déçue mais ça va passer ! 10 juin 2007 à 02:59 (PDT) Aldo Ca te va, ça ? 10 juin 2007 à 06:25 (PDT) Accueil Alors que fait t'on ? On le met maintenant ? On attend ? --Vivere.memento 15 juin 2007 à 11:21 (PDT) J'étais justement en train de te répondre. Si tu veux le mettre maintenant, comme tu veux. Seulement, crée le car je m'occupe actuellement de l'épisode 2x18. Article de la semaine Si tu pouvais voter ou proposer ce serait bien car il n'y en pas pour la semaine prochaine. --Vivere.memento 16 juin 2007 à 10:46 (PDT) Bandeau Pourquoi as tu changé la largeur et la taille de police des bandeau ??? Ca fait gros maintenant et dans les pages c'est vraiment peu esthétique... Je t'explique : je ne travaille pas toujours sur le même ordoinateur est le deuxième que j'utilise à un écran assez petit. Donc, imagine, les bandeaux prennent les 3/4 de la page !!! 17 juin 2007 à 05:38 (PDT) :Je n'ai strictement pas changé leur taille, j'ai simplement changé le code css à rallonge par l'équivalent en html... -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 10:04 (PDT) Chez moi ça a infue sur la taille !!! 17 juin 2007 à 10:20 (PDT) :La graisse tu veux dire alors ? Parce que la taille verticale n'est pas touchée... -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 10:23 (PDT) Non, je veux dire la taille du bandeau : elle prend les 3/4 quarts de la page !!! 17 juin 2007 à 10:24 (PDT) :Hein ???? t'as une capture d'écran là ??? PS : arrête d'éditer à tire larigot juste parce que ça marche pas chez toi, merci ; je voudrais d'abord pouvoir cerner le problème.... -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 10:26 (PDT) Merci tellement Je veux savoir si vous avez MSN ou n'importe quoi de pareil. Je lis votre message et nous n'avons pas les images d'Aldo, d'Ivan, de Luc et de Sabine parce que nous mettons juste là des images sans l'expression dans leur visage. Aldo, pour l'exemple, n'ont pas un picute avec une expression sérieuse dans leur visage. Seulement avec sa bouche ouverte ou avec une expression fâchée. Ainsi nous ne mettons pas. Et je voudrais savoir si vous pouvez parler anglais, parce que je vraiment ne sais pas parler le français, et employer ce traducteur est sucent. =] Merci encore, --Caio wgm 17 juin 2007 à 10:51 (PDT)